Glycogen synthase kinase 3 (GSK3) is a serine/threonine kinase for which two isoforms, α and β, have been identified. Woodgett, Trends Biochem. Sci., 16:177-81 (1991). Both GSK3 isoforms are constitutively active in resting cells. GSK3 was originally identified as a kinase that inhibits glycogen synthase by direct phosphorylation. Upon insulin activation, GSK3 is inactivated, thereby allowing the activation of glycogen synthase and possibly other insulin-dependent events, such glucose transport. Subsequently, it has been shown that GSK3 activity is also inactivated by other growth factors that, like insulin, signal through receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs). Examples of such signaling molecules include IGF-1 and EGF. Saito et al., Biochem. J., 303:27-31 (1994); Welsh et al., Biochem. J. 294:625-29 (1993); and Cross et al., Biochem. J., 303:21-26 (1994).
Agents that inhibit GSK3 activity are useful in the treatment of disorders that are mediated by GSK3 activity. In addition, inhibition of GSK3 mimics the activation of growth factor signaling pathways and consequently GSK3 inhibitors are useful in the treatment of diseases in which such pathways are insufficiently active. Examples of diseases that can be treated with GSK3 inhibitors are described below.
Diabetes.
Diabetes mellitus is a serious metabolic disease that is defined by the presence of chronically elevated levels of blood glucose (hyperglycemia). This state of hyperglycemia is the result of a relative or absolute lack of activity of the peptide hormone, insulin. Insulin is produced and secreted by the β cells of the pancreas. Insulin is reported to promote glucose utilization, protein synthesis, and the formation and storage of carbohydrate energy as glycogen. Glucose is stored in the body as glycogen, a form of polymerized glucose, which may be converted back into glucose to meet metabolism requirements. Under normal conditions, insulin is secreted at both a basal rate and at enhanced rates following glucose stimulation, all to maintain metabolic homeostasis by the conversion of glucose into glycogen.
The term diabetes mellitus encompasses several different hyperglycemic states. These states include Type 1 (insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus or IDDM) and Type 2 (non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus or NIDDM) diabetes. The hyperglycemia present in individuals with Type 1 diabetes is associated with deficient, reduced, or nonexistent levels of insulin that are insufficient to maintain blood glucose levels within the physiological range. Conventionally, Type 1 diabetes is treated by administration of replacement doses of insulin, generally by a parental route. Since GSK3 inhibition stimulates insulin-dependent processes, it is consequently useful in the treatment of type 1 diabetes.
Type 2 diabetes is an increasingly prevalent disease of aging. It is initially characterized by decreased sensitivity to insulin and a compensatory elevation in circulating insulin concentrations, the latter of which is required to maintain normal blood glucose levels. Increased insulin levels are caused by increased secretion from the pancreatic beta cells, and the resulting hyperinsulinemia is associated with cardiovascular complications of diabetes. As insulin resistance worsens, the demand on the pancreatic beta cells steadily increases until the pancreas can no longer provide adequate levels of insulin, resulting in elevated levels of glucose in the blood. Ultimately, overt hyperglycemia and hyperlipidemia occur, leading to the devastating long-term complications associated with diabetes, including cardiovascular disease, renal failure and blindness. The exact mechanism(s) causing type 2 diabetes are unknown, but result in impaired glucose transport into skeletal muscle and increased hepatic glucose production, in addition to inadequate insulin response. Dietary modifications are often ineffective, therefore the majority of patients ultimately require pharmaceutical intervention in an effort to prevent and/or slow the progression of the complications of the disease. Many patients can be treated with one or more of the many oral anti-diabetic agents available, including sulfonylureas, to increase insulin secretion. Examples of sulfonylurea drugs include metformin for suppression of hepatic glucose production, and troglitazone, an insulin-sensitizing medication. Despite the utility of these agents, 30-40% of diabetics are not adequately controlled using these medications and require subcutaneous insulin injections. Additionally, each of these therapies has associated side effects. For example, sulfonylureas can cause hypoglycemia and troglitazone can cause severe hepatoxicity. Presently, there is a need for new and improved drugs for the treatment of prediabetic and diabetic patients.
As described above, GSK3 inhibition stimulates insulin-dependent processes and is consequently useful in the treatment of type 2 diabetes. Recent data obtained using lithium salts provides evidence for this notion. The lithium ion has recently been reported to inhibit GSK3 activity. Klein et al., PNAS 93:8455-9 (1996). Since 1924, lithium has been reported to have antidiabetic effects including the ability to reduce plasma glucose levels, increase glycogen uptake, potentiate insulin, up-regulate glucose synthase activity and to stimulate glycogen synthesis in skin, muscle and fat cells. However, lithium has not been widely accepted for use in the inhibition of GSK3 activity, possibly because of its documented effects on molecular targets other than GSK3. The purine analog 5-iodotubercidin, also a GSK3 inhibitor, likewise stimulates glycogen synthesis and antagonizes inactivation of glycogen synthase by glucagon and vasopressin in rat liver cells. Fluckiger-Isler et al., Biochem J 292:85-91 (1993); and Massillon et al., Biochem J 299:123-8 (1994). However, this compound has also been shown to inhibit other serine/threonine and tyrosine kinases. Massillon et al., Biochem J 299:123-8 (1994).
One of the main goals in the management of patients with diabetes mellitus is to achieve blood glucose levels as close to normal as possible. In general, obtaining normal postprandial blood glucose levels is more difficult than normalizing fasting hyperglycemia. In addition, some epidemiological studies suggest that postprandial hyperglycemia (PPHG) or hyperinsulinemia are independent risk factors for the development of macrovascular complications of diabetes mellitus. Recently, several drugs with differing pharmacodynamic profiles have been developed which target PPHG. These include insulin lispro, amylin analogues, alpha-glucosidase inhibitors and meglitinide analogues. Insulin lispro has a more rapid onset of action and shorter duration of efficacy compared with regular human insulin. In clinical trials, the use of insulin lispro has been associated with improved control of PPHG and a reduced incidence of hypoglycemic episodes. Repaglinide, a meglitinide analogue, is a short-acting insulinotropic agent which, when given before meals, stimulates endogenous insulin secretions and lowers postprandial hyperglycaemic excursions. Both insulin lispro and repaglinide are associated with postprandial hyperinsulinaemia. In contrast, amylin analogues reduce PPHG by slowing gastric emptying and delivery of nutrients to the absorbing surface of the gut. Alpha-glucosidase inhibitors such as acarbose, miglitol and voglibose also reduce PPHG primarily by interfering with the carbohydrate-digesting enzymes and delaying glucose absorption. Yamasaki et al., Tohoku J Exp Med 1997 November; 183(3):173-83. The GSK inhibitors of the present invention are also useful, alone or in combination with the agents set forth above, in the treatment of postprandial hyperglycemia as well as in the treatment of fasting hyperglycemia.
Alzheimer's Disease.
GSK3 is also involved in biological pathways relating to Alzheimer's disease (AD). The characteristic pathological features of AD are extracellular plaques of an abnormally processed form of the amyloid precursor protein (APP), so called β-amyloid peptide (β-AP) and the development of intracellular neurofibrillary tangles containing paired helical filaments (PHF) that consist largely of hyperphosphorylated tau protein. GSK3 is one of a number of kinases that have been found to phosphorylate tau protein in vitro on the abnormal sites characteristic of PHF tau, and is the only kinase also demonstrated to do this in living cells and in animals. Lovestone et al., Current Biology 4:1077-86 (1994); and Brownlees et al., Neuroreport 8: 3251-3255 (1997). Furthermore, the GSK3 kinase inhibitor, LiCl, blocks tau hyperphosphorylation in cells. Stambolic et al., Current Biology 6:1664-8 (1996). Thus GSK3 activity may contribute to the generation of neurofibrillary tangles and consequently to disease progression. Recently it has been shown that GSK3β associates with another key protein in AD pathogenesis, presenillin 1 (PS1). Takashima et., PNAS 95:9637-9641 (1998). Mutations in the PS1 gene lead to increased production of β-AP, but the authors also demonstrate that the mutant PS1 proteins bind more tightly to GSK3β and potentiate the phosphorylation of tau, which is bound to the same region of PS1.
Interestingly it has also been shown that another GSK3 substrate, β-catenin, binds to PS1. Zhong et al., Nature 395:698-702 (1998). Cytosolic β-catenin is targeted for degradation upon phosphorylation by GSK3 and reduced β-catenin activity is associated with increased sensitivity of neuronal cells to β-AP induced neuronal apoptosis. Consequently, increased association of GSK3β with mutant PS1 may account for the reduced levels of β-catenin that have been observed in the brains of PS1-mutant AD patients and to the disease related increase in neuronal cell-death. Consistent with these observations, it has been shown that injection of GSK3 antisense but not sense, blocks the pathological effects of β-AP on neurons in vitro, resulting in a 24 hr delay in the onset of cell death. Takashima et al., PNAS 90:7789-93. (1993). In these latter studies, the effects on cell-death are preceded (within 3-6 hours of β-AP administration) by a doubling of intracellular GSK3 activity, suggesting that genetic mechanisms may increase GSK3 activity. Further evidence for a role for GSK3 in AD is provided by the observation that the protein expression level (but, in this case, not specific activity) of GSK3 is increased by 50% in postsynaptosomal supernatants of AD vs. normal brain tissue. Pei et al., J Neuropathol Exp 56:70-78 (1997). Thus, it is believed that specific inhibitors of GSK3 will act to slow the progression of Alzheimer's Disease.
Other CNS Disorders
In addition to the effects of lithium described above, there is a long history of the use of lithium to treat bipolar disorder (manic depressive syndrome). This clinical response to lithium may reflect an involvement of GSK3 activity in the etiology of bipolar disorder, in which case GSK3 inhibitors could be relevant to that indication. In support of this notion it was recently shown that valproate, another drug commonly used in the treatment of bipolar disorder, is also a GSK3 inhibitor. Chen et al., J. Neurochemistry 72:1327-1330 (1999). One mechanism by which lithium and other GSK3 inhibitors may act to treat bipolar disorder is to increase the survival of neurons subjected to aberrantly high levels of excitation induced by the neurotransmitter, glutamate. Nonaka et al., PNAS 95: 2642-2647 (1998). Glutamate-induced neuronal excitotoxicity is also believed to be a major cause of neurodegeneration associated with acute damage, such as in cerebral ischemia, traumatic brain injury and bacterial infection. Furthermore it is believed that excessive glutamate signaling is a factor in the chronic neuronal damage seen in diseases such as Alzheimer's, Huntingdon's, Parkinson's, AIDS associated dementia, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (AML) and multiple sclerosis (MS). Thomas, J. Am. Geriatr. Soc. 43: 1279-89 (1995). Consequently GSK3 inhibitors are believed to be a useful treatment in these and other neurodegenerative disorders.
Immune Potentiation
GSK3 phosphorylates transcription factor NF-AT and promotes its export from the nucleus, in opposition to the effect of calcineurin. Beals et al., Science 275:1930-33 (1997). Thus, GSK3 blocks early immune response gene activation via NF-AT, and GSK3 inhibitors may tend to permit or prolong activation of immune responses. Thus GSK3 inhibitors are believed to prolong and potentiate the immunostimulatory effects of certain cytokines, and such an effect may enhance the potential of those cytokines for tumor immunotherapy or indeed for immunotherapy in general.
Other Disorders
Lithium also has other biological effects. It is a potent stimulator of hematopoiesis, both in vitro and in vivo. Hammond et al., Blood 55: 26-28 (1980). In dogs, lithium carbonate eliminated recurrent neutropenia and normalized other blood cell counts. Doukas et al. Exp Hematol 14: 215-221 (1986). If these effects of lithium are mediated through the inhibition of GSK3, GSK3 inhibitors may have even broader applications.
Since inhibitors of GSK3 are useful in the treatment of many diseases, the identification of new inhibitors of GSK3 would be highly desirable.